Deepest Hollow
by judedude3
Summary: A Young Gear follows the newly formed Zulu squad that includes Marcus and Dom to the Hollows where a dark secret is revealed. OC are accepted! Please review.
1. Prologue

Deepest Hollow

A new Gear stood in the compound looking at the busy Gears. They checked weapons and other supply for war. Some fired at tin cans on a table, some rested and waited, and others yelled orders or made work groups. The heavy armor weighted down her shoulders and the boots grow heavy with every step. The other Gears wore no armor as they checked the Lancer. Two Gears walked by her holding long wooden plank, held over strong shoulder and supported by big, muscular arms. She moved into the shade hearing her metal boots crunch the concrete under foot.

"Private Sarah MacKay!" A man yelled in the middle of the compound. Sarah marched over dodging people. The continuous feel of concrete breaking was felt throughout her body and echoed in the metal armor. She got to the man and saluted. The man saluted back.

"Master Sergeant Stevenson, sir!" Said Sarah loudly as the wind ran through her brown hair. Stevenson ended the salute by putting his right hand on the rim of the grey army assigned baseball cap.

"Why are you not doing anything?"

"I was told to wait for the patrol rosters came in, sir."

"You can cut the 'sir' shit."

"Ok, sir." She said quickly then blushed to her mistake.

"I would check the D-2 building." Stevenson pointed in the direction of D-2. Ravens flew overhead with a roaring sound of motors.

"Thank you Master Sergeant Stevenson."

Sarah turned into the direction of D-2 as Stevenson jogged away from behind her to talk to someone about something. She left the compound to the building. It glass doors were opened and out of place but it was nice to see glass that wasn't broken or flying in midair. D-2 was old and grey as Sarah entered but it was livelier than other building around. Chatter and noise filled the hallways as Sarah slowly walked down them. It looked like she was coming up to a room. People walked by the door of the room. Sarah saw two men standing in full armor without their helmet facing the wall. She stepped closer to them seeing the Lancer on there backs. One of the men spoke to the other.

"Damn, that's close to Jacinto."

"Dom they've been close to Jacinto for the last five years."

'Wait' Sarah thought 'Dom as in Dom of Delta squad.' She came closer to the two men and saw the black do rag. 'Can it be Marcus?' The light dimmed then refocused. Someone walked out of a doorway to her left and walked down the hallway away from her.

"I know." The man called Dom said shifting on one leg. "Do you know who is coming with us on the next patrol?"

"I don't know."

Sarah came closer to them. "Um…" Lingered on her tongue and hung to her lips. The man with the do rag moved backward towards her unknowingly. She spoke out. "Are you Marcus and Dom?" The words came out louder than in her mind. The man with the do rag turned to face Sarah. She saw the scarred face.

"Why?" the man questioned her in a deep, icy voice as he looked down at her. A Raven flew over the building.

"Be-because…" She froze under the icy glair of the man. "Well I was wondering who you were." The other man stepped beside the other and spoke.

"Yes, I am Dom and this is Marcus." Dom said with a smile on his face. Marcus's expression didn't charge. Sarah was freaked on.

"So," Sarah murmured. "Are you going on patrols?" She continued as she, Dom and Marcus walked slowly down the hallways.

"Yea," Marcus answered "We are."

"Do you mind if I tag along?" She said following Marcus and Dom.

"I see no problem with it, do you Marcus." Claimed Dom. Marcus said nothing.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 1

Deepest Hollow p2

Patrol Station/ Complete Harmony/

Forever Dead

They walked to the Patrol Station seeing Gears come and out as theychecked for patrols. There was one in 5 minutes so they decided to stay in the Patrol Station. "Where are Cole and Baird?"

"On another patrol." announced Dom looking back to her then to Marcus who just grunted. She didn't expect anything else from the hero, Marcus Fenix. Sarah heard the rhythmic sound of the Patrol Station; it was like a well oiled machine. Time passed quickly, hearing the sound of the Patrol Station at work and the talking between Dom and Marcus.

The patrol manager called them over to the window and handed Dom a map of the patrol area. An old, fainted red line showed the path from point A to point B. It would be somewhat of a journey but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She had been on other patrols before, some better or worse than this one, hopefully. Sarah looked at the manager who was a middle-aged woman with eyes of sky blue and long charcoal black hair.

"Thank you." Dom spoke.

"Let's go." Marcus said turning away. A helicopter flew over the building and a rhythmic hymn filled the hallways as the lights flickered. They started the slow, long walk to the world outside the grey door of dull steel, to the dark world of death and warfare.

Sarah was only 15 when the Hammer fell upon Sera. Her hometown Vena was only a two hour driving distance from Jacinto. So her and her family were among the first there. It was safe, from the Locust enemy. She never remembered the Hammer firing and the firestorm that soon followed close behind it that killed many innocent people. She didn't blame the one who turned the key and pressed the button. It was just uneasy for her to understand, but that was then and this is now, 14 years after E-day.

The sun shined down upon the old business park south of Jacinto. Intel got a report that there was movement in their patrol area. Intel also stated it could be Stranded but Intel could be wrong. Ancient, burned out ruins of office buildings lined the sides of the street with rusted cars from years of little maintenance.

They walked down the middle of the street, their metal soled boots crushing the broken, aged concrete under foot. "This place would have looked pretty years ago." Sarah said marching behind the two overgrown men, Marcus and Dom. Marcus Grunted in agreement. Dom just laughed

"Yea I guess it would have been." remembering years passed and his missing wife, Maria. He looked like he was trying to remember her.

In what seemed like a second after Dom spoke, Marcus raised up his left hand in a fist telling them to stop. He just listened looking over the area in front of them with his deep, far-looking eyes and his emotionless face.

"What is it?" Dom asked, glancing over to see Marcus's face.

"Did you hear that?" He replied.

"Hear wha…" Sarah said.

The ground trembled violently under foot making the unstable floors of the building around them fall and break.

"Get behind cover!" yelled Marcus, knowing it wasn't Stranded here, running to the left to get behind a destroyed car as Dom followed the lead of his friend. Sarah moved in the opposite direction to make an over-laying-field-of-fire killing zone for what ever was coming. Kneeling down behind the old concrete road block, the ground exploded open in a storm of dirt, concrete and steel some 30 feet ahead of her, Marcus and Dom. After the debris fell, shells screamed over head or impacted the road block sending chucks of concrete into the air. Bullets tinged off the car as Marcus and Dom blind fired over it to the slowly advancing, unseen enemy. "Throw a grenade into the emergence hole Sarah!" barked Marcus over the inter com that buzzed in her ear. Sarah looked at him and nodded at the order. She grabbed a grenade from her belt of ammo. They fired over the car, aiming down the sights of their Lancers to the Locusts, trying to keep their heads down.

She stood up, looking over the barrier with a grenade in hand, rotating it on a chain that was attached to the handle. Aiming at the hole, she released it guessing it would roll. In a head over tail motion, the grenade flew up in complete harmony, untouched by the battle raging beneath it. It hit the ground and rolled into the hole where it fell for a distance then exploded, closing the hole for good.

"Yes!" yelled Sarah falling back down into cover once more when a volley of bullets flew her way. One hit her shoulder armour and bounced off but she was not luck with the next three that split her chest armour. Sharp, hot pain followed with a cold, dull pain and the taste of blood.

She fell backwards in what seemed like slow motion, time and space slowed. It was like time slowed just for her to let her see the moments before her death. Dirt flew around her because of gun fire. Bullets flew at sub-sonic speeds over the barricade mixing with the blue sky and warm sunlight that flashed into her eyes, causing her to close them for a second. The impact of the bullet from a Hammerburst forced her body, weighed down by heavy armour, to turn in the direction of Marcus and Dom. She could see Dom firing at the enemy when Marcus was in mid-reload, looking at her fall. A long, deep noise clouded Sarah' ears and then she realised that Marcus was saying "Nooo…"

Blinking, tears escaped her eyes and flew up as they fell slower than she did and blood droplets floated from her bleeding chest in a slow upwards motion. The pain was still there. At that moment, Marcus stood as Dom gave him fire support to make the short run to her. She hit the ground, feet first, then all the ways her buttocks up to her armoured back plate, landing on her Gnasher shotgun. Time sped up now with the clatter of her Lancer hitting the road, the sound of gun fire and the loud yell of the word that they use from Marcus: "Shit!"

Sarah fell into a world of war, death and fire. This world was not like her world that she was use to but something darker, full of chaos, disorganization, lies and deception. She continued to fall in the endlessness of this unknown realm of death.

Her eyes opened and her heart raced beating in abnormally, sweat covered her body and her chest burned with fire and pain. She moved her arm but it wouldn't move like it was tied down or not in her control. Her whole body was not in her control either. Looking she found she could only move her head and eyes, she saw that her body was tied up in cold, black leather belts that held her down but down to nothing. Nothing was beneath her, just air from this unknown realm. She tried to move again but the belts just tightened against her bare skin making it harder to move and breathe.

A slow beeping sound started in her ear and started to grow louder and louder. The endless walls of dark purple and black moved around like they were alive. The sound became a nerve breaking noise that started to drive her into a state of madness. She screamed trying to overcome the noise.

Light then fell upon her and entered a new realm of light and colour unlike any she has seen before, even before E-day.

The hot, arid sun shined down upon her as she looked at it shelding her eyes with her small 15 year old hands. She could breathe and move again.

"Sarah… Sarah, come here dear." spoke the distance voice of a woman.

Sarah turned to see where the familiar voice was coming from and what she saw was a woman in a bright strapless dress of white silk, their brown hair blowing in the breeze. It was her mother standing there. She waved to Sarah and Sarah began to run towards her mother, arms open, long brown hair blowing in the wind behind her. Under her bare feet, the plain, dull ground of white tile turned to fields of grass and flowers. This change happened slowly but without her knowledge. She ran and ran getting ever so closer to her mother. It was like a summer's day in her childhood. Closer and closer she drew to her mother. In the time she was running the white tile of the ceiling turned into a blue sky with white clouds.

"Sarah, come closer". Her mother said opening her arms to Sarah.

Sarah got to her mother and hugged her with all her might, digging her head into her mother's breast. In return her mother hugged her back. She could hear her mother's heart beat. It was slow and soft. Sarah looked up to see the face of mother with open, tearful eyes. Her mother's face was soft and round, pure and innocent. She blinked and her mother's face changed into the face she hated the most: The Locust.

She awoke, ears ringing, head pounding, heart racing and her chest in pain. Her head and body were heavy and covered in sweat. Light washed into the room from the window beside her as her eyes focused, seeing more of the lit room. Some of the room was cast in shadow. The ringing began to die down but the pounding just continued, getting worse and worse. She supported her pounding, like it was going to exploded, head in her hand when she sat up. The sudden movement pulled muscles in her chest causing great pain across her body and chest, especially her chest. She started to cry, tears covered her cheeks to the pain as she carefully moved her other hand into the opening of her blue shirt, touching the bandaged wound with her slender fingers.

A sound happened across the room and it entered her ear. It was like a chair moving to the right of where she lay. She turned to see what made the sound. A person with broad shoulders sat in a chair, their huge body cast in the darkness of the shadows but the light lit up their scarred chin, their black goatee and their short, muscular neck.

"Sorry, I thought I was alone in here." She said slowly removing her hand from the insides of her shirt and away from her wound, placing her hand to her side. Her head lifted up to see the person better. The person said nothing in reply.

The person just sat there in the chair as more sunlight poured into the room, lighting up the chest plate. Sarah could see the COG symbol when the light reached it but the person stood. They reached behind them to their ammo belt and grabbed something. She couldn't tell what they grabbed but she could tell that the person standing was a male.

In a cold dark movement the person pulled out a Snub pistol. Sarah just stared at the gun wondering what it was for. The person aimed the gun at her head, looking down the sights at her when he spoke.

"Die you Locust scum." The voice was deep and familiar but distant and unknown.

"Marcus no." Sarah cried out before the ringing and pounding were stopped by a bullet to the head. The ring of the shot echoed into her ear as she fell back down onto the bed. Not moving. Dead forever.

Chapter 2 preview

"Sarah!" The voice deep and far away as a helicopter flew over head.

'Marcus?' Sarah screamed as loud as she could but nothing came out.

"Sarah, come on." The voice continued.

'Marcus!' She screamed louder but nothing came out. Pain spread across her chest as something pushed down on it.

"Get her into the bird!" spoke another voice that seemed to be coming closer with every word. This voice was soft and female.

"Yes. Help me lift her." Marcus said as hands reached under her. "1… 2… 3." He counted as the people lifted her up into the air.

"Intel said that there is going to be Locusts all over this place in 10 minutes. We need to go." Someone else said.

"Not until she in the bird." When Marcus said that the rhythmic sound of the helicopter filled her ears and she fell into the realm of darkness and death once more.

* * *

><p>Please review. Also Raven R your character shows up in the next chapter.<p>

It would be a big help if your are reading this and you see something that needs to be edited please contract me.


End file.
